Half Blood Fiction from Luna
by trustmeimafangirl
Summary: Meet Luna Masen, a 13 year old girl with some problems. She is a half blood, the daughter of the goddess of night and constellations, Nyx. Luna describes her first day at camp half blood were she gets hurt, finds a crush, fights with Mr. D, & gets claimed
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Luna Masen. I'm a 13 year old girl with dark brown hair with purple streaks in it, pale skin, and some people think I'm goth for I love the dark, night, and I almost always were black. For those people out there who want to stalk me, I'm 5'3, 96 pounds, have startling crystal ice blue eyes, and for some odd reason I seem to glow and shimmer faintly at night. Ya, I have a lot of problems. I have been told by my father that I am called a "Half blood", which means one of my parents is a god/goddess. He said my mother was Nyx, the goddess of the night and astronomy. Well, I didn't believe him, I mean come on, if your dad went up to you and said your mom was someone you learned about in greek history, you wouldn't believe him either. Then monsters started to appear. I just happened to have a bronze knife on me, don't ask why, and was able to defeat it. So then I started to believe my father. That all happened 3 months ago. Now, I'm on my way to a place called "Camp Half Blood" (catchy name right?) using the directions my dad gave me. I still don't believe there's such a place but I guess I'll just humor my dad and keep searching for nothing.

"Ok, so now I should be walking up a hill." I said to myself. "Oh there's a hill." So I started walking up the hill and come into a clearing. Far away, I could see some buildings, so I continued on.

When I came across some of the buildings I stopped and called out, "Is any one here?" No one responded so I thought aloud, "Huh I guess this isn't Camp Half Blood" but then I stopped for I caught the sight of a chariot gleaming in the sun.

"Cool! A chariot! I wonder who's it is?" and with that I eagerly climbed onto it. "Sweet!" I exclaimed.

"Hey what do you think your doing on my chariot!" a guy screamed at me.

"Huh? Wait, what?" I gasped startled by his screaming. Apparently the horses were startled too for they began to gallop at full speed.

"Oh my gods! Help! Somebody stop this thing!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Help m-" I started to say but just then the chariot tipped over and I fell out.

"Ooff! Oww, ugh. Some one?" I said weakly. I looked around dizzily and noticed I was bleeding. "Uh" was all I said while I went on the verge of unconsciousness. I heard people talking rapidly and conversing loudly. Then suddenly I heard someone gasp and a rush of people getting closer.

"Oh my gods is she ok?" "Who is she?" "What happened?" was repeated over and over again in different voices. Then someone came up to me and started to burn me.

"Owww! Stop your hurting me!" I said with my eyes still closed.

"Oh, sorry I was trying to heal you." said a very appealing voice which sounded like honey, um if honey could talk. "Huh?" My eyes flashed open but then I shut them immediately. It was like looking directly at the sun.

"Oww, could someone, er, move me into the shade?" I inquired.

"Sure" the voice that sounded like honey said. The body that belonged to the voice carried me. At first I thought his body was covered in knives for it was stinging me, but after a while I began to like it. Without my permission, my body clung closer to his, but he didn't seem to notice, thank the gods. He suddenly laid me down and my body instantly felt colder. I love the cold, but for the first time in my life, it felt wrong. I was so confused. I started to get up and then I noticed one of the reasons why. I was healed. I thought maybe he was the cause of it so I started to thank him. I looked at him and it burnt my eyes.

"Ow. who are you?" I asked him trying to keep my eyes open, to no avail.

"Oh, my name is Erik. May I ask who are you?" he asked.

"Um, I'm Luna Masen." I finally got my eyes to stay open and found that I was happy I did. I looked at the boy named Erik and he looked the total opposite of me. He had tussled blonde hair which went in every direction, was tall and a little bit on the muscular side. He seemed to radiate light, while I can shimmer only at night. The only similarity was our eyes. He seamed to have the same sparkling ice shade of blue that I had. One word came to mind when I looked him over: half-blood. While I was thinking a mile a minute all I could do was gasp. He instantly looked concerned.

"Are you alright? Here come with me and I'll introduce you to Chiron." All I could do was stare at him. I don't know how, but I started to walk along side with him, feeling the burn again.

"Umm why are you like so hot?" I asked him stupidly.

"Hah! Maybe you hurt your head a little more than I thought you had" he chuckled.

"Wait no! I mean, your like burning me!" I protested, embarrassed.

"Oh, well I don't know" he said puzzled. "Well here's the Big House. I'll go inside with you to get Chiron." So we both walked in and there was a guy with a leopard print shirt on sitting down drinking a Coke, faintly smelling of grapes. "Oh sorry, Mr. D" Erik said.

"Huh? What do you want Enrique?" he said lazily.

"His name is Erik" I said, which was stupid for it brought the attention to me.

"Oh who do we have here? Another brat to watch over while they are going to die. So what's your name, or am I going to call you brat number 33?" Said the so called Mr. D.

"My name is Luna, what's yours?"I said sorta sarcastically.

"Well, then Luna, let us all hope you survive. Now go along, I don't want to bothered by brats right now" he said so rudely. With that I scoffed and exited the house with as much dignity as I could muster.

"Now you come here right now, little girl!" He screamed.

"No and I'm not a little girl!" I screamed back. Then he got mad and came outside.

"In all my life I have never had any one disobey me!"

"Well get used to it because no one will listen to you with that crappy attitude" I said. By this time a crowd was starting to form. Whispers and rumors were spreading around the crowd. I started to feel really powerful all of a sudden due to it was night time which makes me hyper. Despite my hyper feeling, something started to wrap all around everyone. It was grape vines! Everyone was struggling, and Mr. D was fuming. To me it looked really funny, so I started to laugh. All of a sudden, a cloud of sparkling black mist swirled around us. It dissolved all the vines holding the people. When it was done it started to envelope me. Everyone grew silent and even Mr. D was staring.

"What's happening" people around me asked. Afterwards a black symbol consisting of a crescent moon surrounded by sparkling stars appeared above my head. I reached up and touch it and it fell in my hands in the form of a charm.

"Oh my gods" I whispered to myself. "What's this? It's beautiful!"

"It sadly seems that she has been chosen, and by the goddess Nyx, by the looks of it. Now everyone to your cabins!" exclaimed Mr. D. Then very stubbornly he gave me a packet of papers and directed me toward a cabin that was currently sparkling with black dust. I went to the cabin, walked in and set my stuff down.

"Ugh!" I said and flopped down on a bed. What a long day. I looked at the chain again and wondered if Nyx had sent it to me. I wasn't sure but I still silently thanked her for it. After that I got out an empty necklace chain out of my bag and attached the charm to it and put it on. Then I slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, I woke up to the sound of giggling. I got up and dressed in my black t-shirt with ice blue squiggles on it and my jeans with a bunch of holes in it. I went outside and I saw a bunch of people that I knew right away that they were Aphrodite's kids. They looked at me and giggled some more, so I gave them strange looks.

"Gods, could you stop giggling it's giving me a migraine." I complained. They huffed and walked away, saying how I had no style at all. One girl came up to me with a smile, so I immediately thought it was a joke. "Seriously, I know I have bad style, so just leave me alone!" I said annoyed.

"Wait, no I just wanted to talk to you!" she said surprised.

"Oh, I'm uh sorry." was all I could say, embarrassed.

"Well, my name is Kriss, that's with a K. I'm the daughter of Hades. So you must be Luna right? The daughter of Nyx?" she confirmed.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked warily.

"Well, you didn't think that everyone would have forgotten last night would you? No one has ever talked back to Mr. D with out consequences. You're lucky!" she praised.

"Oh I kinda hoped everyone would but oh well." I sighed. Kriss started to giggle. "What?" I said confused. "Did I forget to put anything on?" Like pants? I gulped, but everything looked alright.

"No, I'm just thinking about yesterday when you got hurt. Gods you were so funny!" she said. I started to blush. "And what did you mean by Erik hurting you? He was so friendly toward you. All the Aphrodite children are flaming mad at you. They think he's the hottest guy at camp. Not me though. He's to sunny and bright, 'cuz he's the son of Apollo." she went on.

"Oh that's why" I said under my breath.

"Oh so you felt it to? Cool we have even more in common!" she said excitedly. I looked at her noticed she was right. We both had dark colored hair, pale skin, we were small, and wore black. Just then, Erik walked up to us. In the corner of my eye I could see some of the girls glaring at me. I smirked.

" Hey, Luna what's up?" he asked friendly.

"Uh, I gotta go." Kriss said in a rush and ran away. I just stared at her retreating figure, feeling hopeless.

"So you've got quite a nerve don't you? Did you make that mist that enveloped us?" he asked with a small laugh, still smiling.

"Well, I just felt really hyper then I started to laugh. After that the mist came. And sure, I guess I've got nerve." Gods I sounded like such a loser! "So, are you a son of Apollo?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. And your a daughter of Nyx, right?" he said.

"Umm, ya." I started to say more, but I heard a horn go off and a bunch of people went to some sort of pavilion.

"Let's go and eat." Erik said. "Since no one else is in your cabin, you can eat at my table." he said sweetly. I almost said yes, but I remembered the way I first felt around him and stopped. It was a dilemma, but thankfully, Kriss came to the rescue.

"I'm sorry but she already promised that she'd sit at mine. Maybe next time?" my personal savior said.

Looking disappointed, Erik said," Yes I guess so. Bye, Luna!" My goodbye was stuck in my throat. From his reactions it would seem that he liked me! I watched him walk away, smiling a bit. I fell into some sorta trance when watching him and I felt someone tugging at my arm but wasn't able to react. Finally whoever it was pushed me and I lost my balance and fell. I snapped out of it, looking around and blushing. I looked up and found Kriss standing over me.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to make you fall." she apologized, then held out her hand to try and help me up. I took her hand and she pulled me up. I dusted off my jeans and looked at the Apollo table. Thankfully, no one at the table had noticed it.

Once Kriss saw that I was ok, she started to smile. "So, I'm guessing you kinda like him. You staring at him when he was walking away and no matter what I did I couldn't make you snap out of your little love spell!" she said, highly amused. I didn't reply and just walked behind her as she lead me to her table. I sat down on the far end of the table and Kriss sat next to me. She introduced me to everyone at my table and they all quickly said high then went back to talking amongst themselves.

"I don't think they like me." I whispered to Kriss.

"No, it's just they are a bit shy. It's sorta unusual for any Hades child to be as outgoing as me." Kriss said, not caring to whisper. That got me thinking. I had remembered something someone had told me about a pact the gods had made, about the Big Three not having children, but it appeared as if that didn't matter anymore.

"Um, can I ask you something?" I asked shyly.

"Well, seeing that you just asked something, I don't see why another question wouldn't hurt." she replied with a smile.

I smiled shyly again. "Well, isn't there some pact the Big Three made about not having any kids?"

"Ya, but I think sometimes they overlook that. They don't make such a big deal about it anymore." she said. After a while, the breakfast was served and we all went over and made a food sacrifice to the gods and goddesses. We went back to the table and ate our breakfast in silence, while all the other tables around us were laughing and joking around. I didn't find this awkward at all, though, I actually enjoyed the silence because it allowed me to think. I was always glancing over at the Apollo table, looking at Erik. Once he looked back and I immediately looked away, nearly nocking over my glass of water. Kriss noticed this and looked over at the Apollo table, guessing that's were my embarrassment had come from. She smiled and looked back at me.

"Hm, looks like Erik is looking out for you. He's staring at you." she said with a giggle.

"Umm, ya, uh, I think I saw." was my genius response.

"He looks a bit confused, wait, now he's smiling! Oh my gods, Erik is smiling and staring at you! He's still watching you." Kriss went on. She might have gone on if I didn't kick her under the table.

"Sh, stop looking at him!" I hissed.

"Ok. Oh and by the way, I saw you staring back so don't act like all this happened for no reason." she whispered, looking away from him and back to her food. I winced, then went back to eating. When I had finished, I looked around and noticed a ton of other people had finished also. I looked over at the Apollo table once more and couldn't see Erik. I frowned slightly and got up, heading toward my cabin to get my notebook. When I turned around I gasped, for Erik was standing right behind me.

"Oh, hey, sorry if I startled you." he said with a grin. I froze for a second, but then recovered.

"That's ok. I was just going to go get, um, something from my cabin." I said with a shy smile. Erik glanced behind him then looked back at me.

"Could I come with you? Anyways, I was wondering if you would like some help with finding out your schedule and everything."

"Um, ya, sure of course." I stuttered, surprised. I think he might actually like me! Oh my gods!

"Cool. Let's go." he said, flashing me a dazzling smile. I stood there, stunned, but eventually began to walk to my cabin, Erik by my side. "So how old are you?" he asked, looking down at me.

"I'm thirteen. And you?" He smiled.

"I just turned fourteen a few weeks ago." Oh my gods, we are almost the same age!

"That's cool. I'm going to turn fourteen in about a few weeks, actually." I said, trying to make myself seem older. We arrived at my cabin and Erik looked back at me.

"I don't know how comfortable you would be with me going in your cabin, so I guess I will wait outside for you. Then when you come out we can talk about the schedule. Is that all right with you?" he asked.

"Ya, that's perfectly fine." I replied, smiling a bit. He is so sweet and nice! Oh my gods, he is just...so... I don't know!!! Amazing!! I walked inside my cabin and went over to my bag and grabbed my notebook and a few pens and pencils. I hurried out of my cabin and found Erik leaning against the side of the cabin. When he saw me come out he walked around to the front and smiled at me.

"So did you get what you wanted?" he asked. I nodded my head. I walked over toward him and when I got over to him, he started to lead me toward a bench. He went over, sitting down, and patted the spot next to him. "Sit by me." he said. I sat down next to him and looked up at him. It still hurt to look straight at him, but I was getting used to it. Anyways, it was worth the pain. He was just so, like, hot! "So, I don't know what you want to do, but maybe until we find out your true schedule, I guess you will have to stick with me and go by my schedule. Is that fine with you?" he asked, looking down at me and smiling just a bit.

"Yes, totally. I mean, just until we find out what my schedule is and all, I guess you will be perfect. I mean your schedule will be perfect, like for me to go along with and all. Um, ya, I'll go with your idea." I said, acting like a total idiot. I can't just talk with people, can I? I always have to turn something perfectly fine into something embarrassing. See if he offers to do anything with me again. He laughed a bit, but then looked back at me.

"So, do you want to go do something together? Right now we have a free period. We could go to the archery range?" he suggested.

"That sounds nice. Sure, I'm up for that." I told him with a smile. Then we got up and walked over to the archery range, side by side.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked into a clearing that had a bunch of targets and people around them shooting at them. Erik guided me over to a sheltered area that seemed to be the storage area for the bows and arrows. He looked through a stack of bows and found a fairly small silver bow and a case of navy arrows. Satisfied, he headed over to me and handed over the bow and arrows.

"Do you think those are good? I don't know what size bow you need, but try that one out." Erik told me with a smile. I looked over them then looked back up at Erik.

"These are perfect. Thanks. Um, now let's go and see if I can manage not to kill someone." I said with a weak smile.

"I bet you'll do just fine. Anyway, I'll be here to help you." he replied, still smiling. I stared at him for a second, dazed, but snapped out of it and headed for one of the target areas. Ugh, I better stay focused, well, if I can with Erik around. He's a major distraction. I stopped walking when I was a fair distance from the target and got out an arrow. I tried to remember any past knowledge I've had of archery from lessons I had when I was little. I gulped and put the arrow into place on the bow, but apparently I was holding the bow wrong, for Erik came up behind me.

"Whoa, try holding it like this." he told me, flipping the bow the right side. I blushed, but he didn't seem to notice, he just kept on instructing me. He walked over and stood beside me and put his arms on mine. He gently pulled back my arm.

"Ok, now when it feels like you've pulled it back far enough, aim, then release." Shaking slightly, I let it go and the arrow shot toward the target. It hit the outer ring of the target and even though I was happy that I hit it, I was somewhat disappointed.

"Good job." he commented, but saw my expression and said, "No one gets it perfect on their first try. Don't be hard on yourself, you did good on your first try." I nodded and sighed, then reached for a second arrow. I placed it on the correct side of the bow and slowly pulled it back like Erik had had instructed. I glanced over at Erik, who had backed up a bit, and lost my focus and almost dropped my bow. I quickly looked away and focused on the target. I aimed toward the center of it and released. The arrow shot straight toward the target and hit dead center. My jaw dropped in amazement. Erik ran over to me with a huge smile on his face.

"That was awesome, Luna! Looks like you don't need my help after all!" he exclaimed. I looked up at him with a surprised smile.

"Well, I hope it's not just luck and that I can do that again." I said, then thought about it for a second. Maybe the reason I didn't do well the first time is because Erik was so close to me. If he stayed back a bit, maybe I might do well again. "Um, hey Erik, could you maybe back away a little bit? Like, kinda out of my range of focus?" I asked, then bit my lip when I realized that sounded kind of rude. He stepped back a bit, but raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, why?" I blushed, but looked up at him with an apologetic expression.

"'Cuz, well, I think that being around you, kind of like, makes me get distracted. I mean that you distract me, like your presence and all." I stuttered, tripping over words. A smile crept on his face.

"Oh, I see. Sorry for, uh, distracting you." he said playfully. He moved to where he was out of my sight and said, "Ok, continue." I nodded in his direction, then reached toward another arrow. This time I made sure I stayed focused on the target and swiftly pulled my arm back, aimed, and released. The arrow soared all the way to the center of the target again. It wasn't perfectly in the middle, but close enough. I jumped up, a huge smile on my face.

"Yay, I did it again!" I exclaimed, then turned around to look at Erik. He smiled warmly at me and rushed over to me.

"See, you are good! It's not just luck." he told me, then pulled me into a hug. I froze, my breath caught in my throat. I was so surprised that he hugged me that I couldn't hug him back. I couldn't even manage to wrap my arms around him, I just sorta stood there awkwardly. I did manage to close my eyes, though, and took deep breaths to calm myself down. When I breathed deeply, I inhaled his "scent" or whatever, but oh my gods, he smells amazing! Somewhat of a mixture of like an expensive cologne and honey. I couldn't help myself and I leaned in closer to him, but he didn't seem to notice. Actually, I don't think he had time to notice anything for the hug only lasted about a few seconds before he broke apart, despite that it felt to me liked it lasted a minute or so. I don't know what my face looked like, what emotions I was showing, but when he broke apart from me, he looked down at me and seemed somewhat confused. He looked like he was going to say something, but stopped himself and smiled at me. I forced myself to act like a normal person and smiled back at him.

"Well, um, thanks." I said to him. Erik shrugged slightly.

"Do you want to continue?" he asked, and when he thought I wouldn't notice, he looked at me with a concerned expression. I guess that proves it, he definatly thinks there is something wrong with me. I played it cool, well as cool as I could get, and shrugged.

"How about you practice? Show me how a true expert does it." I said, somewhat attempting to flirt, but to be honest, I think I failed. Oddly enough, he laughed.

"Ya, sure. But you are lucky, I don't usually practice in front of novices." he said playfully, but headed over to the storage area, dug through a pile of bows and got out a bow and a case of arrows. He walked back over to me and I examined his bow and arrows.

"Do you like them? They were a gift from my father." They were gold, probably pure gold, with a design on them that resembled flames of the sun. Extremely expensive looking, very handsome.

"Wow, they are amazing." I said in awe.

"I know, right? Best I've ever used." he said. I nodded in agreement. Erik looked up at me and smiled.

"Come on. Let me show you how it's done." he teased. I followed him over to the target area. He took an arrow and swiftly placed it on his bow and quickly shot it, immediately getting a bullseye. I watched him in amazement. He was so quick and graceful it was almost unbelievable. Erik turned around and looked at me.

"So, how did I do?" he asked me with a big smile on his face.

"Amazing. Best I've ever seen." I replied. He gave me another dazzling smile then turned back to the target. Erik did it again, just as swiftly as before. After about five more times of doing this, he walked over to the target and retrieved his arrows. He collected them all and put them up, then returned to me.

"You are really good. Excellent, actually." I told him. He smiled in response.

"Well, I think I'm done with archery for today. What about you?" he asked.

"Ya, I think I'm finished also." Suddenly, a horn sounded and a bunch of people started heading to the eating pavilion.

"Huh, looks like we finished just in time, lunch is starting." Erik commented. Then he sighed. "Are you going to sit with, um, what's her name... uh, Kriss?" he asked without much enthusiasm. I hesitated.

"Um, ya, I think so. I'm sorry, maybe I can sit with you some other time?" I asked doubtfully. He seemed to brightened up at that.

"Of course, ya, that's cool. See you after lunch?" he asked me. I nodded my head eagerly.

"Ya, see you after lunch." I said as he walked away over to his table. I walked over to the Hades table and saw Kriss there waiting for me. When she caught my eye she smiled and patted the seat next to her.

"Sit by me." she ordered. I sat down next to her and looked around at the people at the table. I was on the end, so only Kriss was sitting next to me. Across me was a guy who looked about around my age, maybe older. He had jet black hair with bangs that fell over his left eye, part of his hair sorta sticking out randomly. His eyes were a startling navy blue, almost the exact color as my father's . When I looked at him I noticed that he was staring at me and he looked down quickly, his pale skin flushing red. I looked away, blushing slightly also, and looked at the rest who weren't looking at me. They were all similar in a way. Almost all of them had dark hair, but some had bleach blonde , almost white, hair. They all had dark color eyes, mostly dark brown, grey, or black. The only one with colorful eyes was the boy across from me. All of them were pale, but some had olive pigment. They all kinda looked goth but that was ok with me since in school I usually hung out with the goth/emo people. I stopped looking at them, in fear that they might catch my glance. Out of my peripheral vision I saw people getting up and going to get food and make offerings to the gods. I got up when the people at my table did and walked next to Kriss over to the fire. I made an offering to the gods in general, but especially to my mother.

When we were walking back I whispered to Kriss, "What are the names of the people at the table? I wasn't exactly fully introduced."

Kriss whispered back," Oh ya, I forgot to tell you who everyone was. Well, the guy I sat next to is Christian, wierd 'cuz his nickname is Chriss, almost exactly like mine. Then the girl next to him is Zara. The girl across from Zara is Madrain, and the guy next to her is Marcus, or Mark, Marco, and a ton of other names. He's constantly "changing" his name. And then the guy across from you is Adam. And I'm guessing, and hoping, you don't need me to introduce myself." I just thought through all of that and didn't talk until we got back tot the table.

"Thanks." I whispered to Kriss. Wow, they have very unusual names but some people say Luna is a strange name, but I like their names.

Kriss pursed her lips, obviously deep in thought. "Oh, I remember! There's someone missing, that's why we had an extra spot for you. Jared got injured in a capture the flag game and is resting in the infirmary, which reminds me, he should be getting better soon and get out of the infirmary." she said, then went back to eating. I finished my food then stared at Erik for a while. I noticed people around me move, so I figured lunch was over. I got up from the table and Kriss looked at me questioningly but didn't say anything because Erik walked up to me. He looked down at me with a sad expression.

"Hey Luna, I'm sorry, but I'd forgotten that I made a promise to my siblings that I would hang with them and do stuff. I can't hang out with you for a while tonight, I'm so sorry. I screwed up." he apologized. I tried not to look bummed and forced a small smile.

"It's ok. If you promised them you would then you shouldn't break it."

He smiled slightly at me. "Thanks for understanding. Maybe we can hang out later? I'm not sure how long it will take, but if I finish with them before curfew, I'll try to find you and we could do something together." Erik suggested.

I nodded and smiled. "Sounds good to me! I guess I'll see you later." I said before he walked away toward the Apollo cabin. I sighed slightly then turned around. I jumped a bit 'cuz Kriss was standing right behind me, looking at me expectantly.

"So what was that all about?" she asked immediately. I blushed a bit but told her all about what happened during archery and everything. She listened intently and didn't speak until I was finished. "Wow. I think he might really like you." she said seriously.

"I don't know about that, but I'd like to think so." I replied. By now the pavilion was empty; we were the only ones there. Kriss noticed that and got up.

"Come on, let's go." she said walking away. I got up and hurried after her.

"Wait, so what are we going to do? Where are we going to go?" I asked. Kriss stopped walking for a second, holding up her hand.

"Hmmmm... oh, I know! Come on, I know!" she said, grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the forrest.

"What? Where are we going? What do you know?" I asked, even more confused. She didn't answer, just kept on leading me to an unknown area. Finally, she came to a stop at a section in the forrest. She went over to one of the gigantic trees and sat under it, sighing contently. I looked around. The area was dim, only a bit of light shining through the many tree branches. I could faintly hear the babbling of a nearby creek. It was a very calming and beautiful place. I admired it silently and after a minute Kriss motioned me over to her. I slowly walked over and sat down next to her.

"Isn't this so peaceful? I come here when I want to think." she said.

I nodded and asked her, "How did you find this place? Were you just exploring and happened upon it?"

Kriss shook her head. "No, actually Adam showed me this place. He's sorta the silent type who likes to explore, so naturally he would find this place."

I frowned, trying to remember who Adam was. "Um, I'm sorry, but I don't remember all the people you introduced me to. Could you describe them to me again?" I asked guiltily.

She sighed a bit but started to describe them to me. "Okay, so there is Christian, the guy I sat next to, who is sixteen years old, black eyes, short black hair, very tall. Then there's Zara. She is fifteen, with spiky black hair, dark eyes, and medium height. Um, Madrian, she's eighteen with long silver-ish hair, dark brown eyes, tall, somewhat of the leader of the cabin. Marcus, who's nineteen and silvery hair that's medium length, black eyes, and the tallest. He's kind of the odd one out, the most radical of us there is Adam, the boy who found this place. He is fourteen, oh wait no, he just recently had his birthday, so he's fifteen now. Medium short, untidy black hair, dark navy blue eyes, and almost the shortest of us all. He's like the second shortest 'cuz he's taller than me, but not by much."

She would have continued if I hadn't interrupted her. "Wait, I forgot to ask, how old are you?" Kriss looked a bit irritated at me for interrupting her, but answered. "I'm twelve, but I'm turning thirteen in seven months." That surprised me, she seemed older than that. Even though she isn't much younger than me it still made me pause. I mean, she was about exactly my height, almost my twin. I guess that means there is something wrong with me. I rarely relate or make friends with people my own age; my friends are usually people a few years older and younger than me.

"Oh. I'm turning fourteen in a few weeks." I said. Kriss didn't seem bothered by this at all though, unlike me.

"Cool." she said, then frowned. "Darn, I was going to say something before you interrupted me, but I forgot it. Ugh."

I looked down sheepishly. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking." I apologized.

Kriss shrugged it off. "It's okay, I do that, also... Oh, I forgot about telling you about Jared! I mustn't forget Jared! His hair is magenta, dyed, he lost a bet." she said with a snicker. I was curious about it but I decided to let her finish first. "Um, and he has grey eyes. He's like sixteen years old, but no one really knows."

I couldn't help myself and scoffed. "Wow, that's nice."

Kriss ignored that and carried on. "Medium height. Very mischievous and fun to hang around. And that's about it!" she finished, then laid back against the tree and closed her eyes. I forgot to ask her my question about Jared and sat there quietly, processing it all, but finally figured it all out.

"Ok, thanks. That helped a lot." I said gratefully.

"Don't mention it." she replied, still laying down. I laid back and closed my eyes also, but jumped up with a start when suddenly Kriss sprang to life.

"Oops, I forgot something! Stay right here!" she demanded then ran out of the forrest.

"Wait, where are you-?" I started, but she was already gone. I sighed and laid back down. I was almost comfortable when I heard something rustle in the bushes. I sat up warily, looking around. "Hello, is anyone there? Kriss, is that you?" I asked hesitantly. I gulped, scared that someone might jump out and attack me.

There was no answer so I was about to go out of the forrest but a soft voice said, "It's ok, I, um, won't hurt you." I looked over toward the voice and a figure originated from the shadows and stepped into the area I was in. I couldn't see who it was and leaned forward a bit so I could see better. The shape came closer and I instantly recognized who it was. It was the guy who sat across from me during lunch! Oh, um, Adam, I think is his name.

He seemed as surprised to see me here as I was surprised to see him. "Sorry, I was just, um, going around the forrest and all and I wanted to come here. Uh, sorry." he said in a soft, quiet voice.

"Is your name Adam? I think it is but I'm not sure." I asked impulsively.

He blushed and looked down at his feet and mumbled, "Ya, er, yes. It is. And you're, um, Luna, right?"

I nodded my head and mumbled, "Ya." Adam seemed to be as shy, if not more, as I am, which didn't help much on the conversation front. He stood there awkwardly, not speaking, and I couldn't take it anymore so I tried to make some small talk.

"So, uh, Kriss said you discovered this place. Is that true?" I asked curiously.

"Well, sorta. Yes, I did, I guess. I um, like being in the forrest. It's dark and quiet, someplace where I can think." he said shyly.

"Ah, that's what Kriss said, I mean the part about it's where she goes to think." I commented.

"Ya, um, Kriss is a great person. The only person who actually understands me to a point." he said. I looked at Adam curiously, wondering what he meant by that.

"How come?" Adam blushed and looked at the ground again.

"I dunno, just most people, er, judge me wrong and I say I don't fit in, not even with like my own cabin." he mumbled. That struck a cord in me.

" Oh, well that's rude of them. I think it's wrong to judge people. I've been judged wrong so many times in my life and I'm sick of people doing that. It's just stupid." I said, annoyed. He looked up at me, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking about because his face gave nothing away.

Then he sighed and looked behind him. "Ugh, well, I guess I should leave. Kriss should be back soon." Adam said, starting to head out of the forrest. Wait, how did he know I was with Kriss before and that she left? Sure, it might be easy to guess, but not that easy. I'm pretty sure I didn't mention that she was here then left... I was about to ask Adam how he knew, but he was already gone. I laid back against the tree, confused as to what had really just happened. Suddenly, out came Kriss bursting from the bushes, just as Adam had predicted. She was breathing deeply, like she had been running.

"Hey, sorry I was gone for so long. I couldn't find it." she said after she caught her breath.

"What was it that you were looking for?" I asked her.

"Oh, never mind that. So, anything interesting happen while I was gone?" she said, but not serious.

Even though the question seemed rhetorical, I still hesitated, but then shook shook my head. "No. Not really." My hesitation, however, tipped Kriss off that something was going on and she looked at me suspiciously, now serious.

" Hm, doesn't look like it. You seem sorta confused and flushed."

I bit my lip. "No, it's just I was deep in thought, that's all." She still seemed doubtful, but let it go. I don't know why I didn't tell her what happened, I just felt like I shouldn't. I really don't know how I felt about that confrontation with Adam. I'm so confused right now, so I did what I usually do in these situations. I got up and told Kriss that I was going to go get something from my cabin. She nodded her head, still suspicious. I sighed and walked out of the forrest to my cabin to get my notebook so I could draw and write. I went inside my cabin and looked around for my notebook but couldn't find it. Oh, I remember, I brought it with me when talking to Erik. I probably left it on the bench. I left my cabin and headed over to the bench and saw my notebook. It looked as if it hadn't been touched so I picked it up and headed back over to the forrest. I made my way through the forrest, almost getting lost, but eventually I ended up in Adam's Area. (I gave it a nickname, as you can tell)

Kriss looked up at me, trying to see what I had gotten. "Why did you get a notebook?" she asked curiously.

I shrugged. "I dunno, I just want to draw and stuff." I responded. I looked down at my notebook and thought for about a second, the I immediately started drawing random anime people. I wasn't even thinking about what I was drawing and before I knew it, I had drawn a couple holding hands. The couple was very odd, since they were polar opposites but they somehow looked like belonged together. Once I finished making extreme details in my drawing, I started writing. This required a lot of thought, unlike my drawings. I vented out all of my confusion and feelings, wording it with complex format to were any normal person with average intelligence wouldn't be able to decipher what I wrote. My writing took over three pages in my notebook so I decided to stop writing and shut my notebook. Once I did that, I looked around me and couldn't find Kriss. I panicked a bit and called out her name. I heard a light thud behind me and I jumped, startled. The sound was Kriss jumping down from a tree.

"I was up climbing in the tree." Kriss said once my heart restarted. "So are you finished writing and doodling?" she asked.

I nodded my head. "I think I should put it back up in my cabin. It's almost dinner, I think." I replied. I knew it was getting late, I don't know how I knew, but I always know when it's almost night time.

"Ok, I'll go with you." she said, walking with me out of the forrest. "So, what were you writing about?" Kriss asked me.

"Um, I don't know, just random stuff." I said. She let it go but didn't seem appeased. We arrived at my cabin and I quickly went in and set my notebook down on my bed. I exited my cabin and headed back over to Kriss. She started to say something but the horn sounded, indicating dinner has started. Kriss sighed and led me over to the Hades table. A few people were already there, like Christian and Madrian. I sat in the same place as before and so did Kriss. A few seconds later, Zara, Marcus, and Adam walked up and sat down. Adam sat across from me again and looked at me for a second, then stared down at the table. Once everyone was at all the tables, we all got up and got food and gave offerings to the Gods. We went back to the table after that and sat down. I started to eat my food, but glanced up at Adam. He had been looking at me for I don't know how long. He immediately looked down, but accidentally knocked over a glass of soda, which spilled all over Marcus.

Marcus flipped. "Dude! What was that for?" he exclaimed.

Adam blushed scarlet. "Um, oops, I'm sorry." he mumbled, cleaning up the spill.

Kriss giggled. "Smooth, Adam." I had to admit, I kinda thought it was funny, but felt bad for him. I handed him my napkin, trying to help.

"Thanks." Adam muttered quietly, not looking at me. Marcus calmed down a bit, but it was obvious that he was still ticked off.

"Gods, Marco, no need to get so pissed." Madrain said, rolling her eyes. Marcus glared at her but didn't say anything.

Kriss chuckled again. "Ha, we've had a lot of problems with drinks lately." she said, amused.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not quite sure what "other" drink problems there have been. Other than Adam spilling his soda, I can't think of any other incidents.

"Well, you almost spilled your drink and Adam just spilled his. I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow." Kriss replied.

"Let's hope I'm not a part of it." grumbled Marcus.

"I wish something big would happen. It's been very dull over these past few weeks. The biggest thing that's really happened to us was Jared getting hurt and Luna arriving." complained Zara.

Christian scoffed. "Those aren't all exactly good things, really." he muttered.

Kriss elbowed him. "Hey, be nice! She's new and hasn't done anything bad!" protested Kriss.

I blushed and looked down at my food. "If I'm intruding or something, I guess I'll go and leave you alone, if you want me to." I mumbled, feeling a bit sad.

"No, no, you're just fine. Some people-" Kriss said, looking at Christian, "just don't know when to keep their mouth shut or relate to others." I looked up to see how the others were reacting and saw Adam staring at me again. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped and looked away again.

Madrian glanced at me with the tiniest hint of a smile. "Kriss is right, Luna. You are perfectly fine staying right here. Christian isn't known to react well to newcomers, so ignore him. Anyway, I think it would upset someone if you left." she told me, eyeing Kriss. I nodded slightly and went back to eating. I'm not sure, but I think I saw Madrian throw a curious glance at Adam, but she looked away just as quickly as she looked at him. I guess she was wondering why he spilled his soda. I stopped thinking about it and finished eating. After everyone finished, they got up and headed over to an area with a huge campfire. Since I came late yesterday, I didn't get to eat dinner or go around a huge campfire with the rest, so I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I looked around, confused, and Kriss grabbed my hand.

"Here, come on. We're going to the campfire to sing camp songs." she explained. I nodded my head, grateful that she informed me. We all walked over and sat on benches surrounding the campfire. I got wedged in between Kriss and Adam. Suddenly, a guy stood up and started singing and everyone joined in. I immediately knew he was an Apollo child, for he looked exactly the part of the stereotype. He had blonde hair and brown eyes, a flirty grin on his face. He looked around sixteen or seventeen years old. Very attractive, but I still prefer Erik. I tried to sing along with everyone else, but I had no clue what they were singing. I finally gave up trying and listened to everyone else. I paid attention to the campfire and gasped when I noticed that it was changing colors, sometimes a bright yellow then a purple. The flames rose to extreme heights for a campfire and right now it seemed to be around eighteen feet high.

Kriss noticed my incredulous expression and whispered, "It's enchanted. The color and size depends on the mood and loudness of everyone singing."

"Ah." was my reply. After about five more songs, Chiron announced that it was the end of the day and that we had to go back to our cabins. I said goodbye to Kriss and gave a shy glance in her siblings' direction. Then I headed over to my cabin to go to bed.

I was just about to open the door to my cabin when I felt someone grab my arm. "Wait!" the person said. I gasped and turned around to see Erik standing behind me. "I just wanted to apologize." he said.

"But there isn't anything to apologize for." I said, shaking my head slightly.

"Well, I still want to apologize. I'm sorry for telling you I was going to hang out with you then not following through with it. I screwed up, I'm sorry." he persisted.

I sighed. "That's fine, I totally understand. But, um, thanks for apologizing, even though you didn't need to."

Erik smiled. "It makes me feel better." he said. I have no clue what that meant but I didn't have time to ask for he hugged me. It affected me just as it did before and ended just as fast. He gave me a small smile then left. I stood there outside my cabin, staring after him. When he got out of my sight I sighed and walked into my cabin. I changed my clothes and got ready for bed in a daze. Then I laid down on my bed and fell asleep, thinking about Erik.


End file.
